


The furnace's love

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Wyrmprint Selection, The Rose Prince, Wine, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: In-between the several admirers that try to win over Rena, it was just a matter of time one of them actually succeeded.





	The furnace's love

“So? How do I look?”

Ramona lifted her eyes from doing a check-up on their to-buy list, while Renee similarly stopped reading a certain sylvan’s newest book in order to look at their older sister, looking absolutely the most beautiful she had been in a while.

A gorgeous purple strapless dress hugged Rena’s figure. The heels were used flawlessly, with some very light make-up added a little extra touch to her face, with a purse being the last accessory she carried. All considered, it was a pretty simple transformation, but it still carried sheer elegance and beauty.

“Who-ho-ho, sis! I haven’t seen you wearing that kind of clothes since… Ever!” Ramona noticed. “What’s the occasion for? We got some special someone showing up soon?”

“Well…”

Hearing the sudden, out-of-character hesitation on her sister’s voice, Renee jumped in. “IT IS! IT IS! Who is it? A customer we got?”

“Kind of, yes.” The older sister answered, flustered by their enthusiasm. “We DID meet when he stopped by once. He does his own maintenance, but feels my expertise is good enough to ask me for help, sometimes. Last time, he even gave me some chocolate when he stopped by.”

“What? Seriously???”  
  
“How didn’t we see that?”

“You two were out to fetch some materials!” She explained. “He just happened to stop at that moment, and I… Didn’t mention it.”

“Oh ho ho. Are you changing your last name any time soon, then?” Ramona teased.

“Sister! You know I won’t!” The pink-haired blacksmith shouted back in her own defense. “A-Anyway, he is arriving soonly and-”

Some light knocking happened on the door of their room.

“I’LL GET IT!” Ramona shouted, with Renee quickly following behind her. Cursed by her heels, Rena fell behind, with the axe wielder being the first to see the man that awaited on the other side of the door.

With a suit that reeked of elegance and nobility, a brown-haired man held a rose bouquet, letting out a little gasp of surprise as the person who greeted him certainly wasn’t the one he expected. Still, his crowd-winning smile returned to his face easily.

“Good evening, Ramona.” The captain of the White Sparrows handsomely greeted her, with his free hand fixing his hair one last time. “Is your older sister inside? I’m here to escort her to a date, today.”

A second of silence went by, with an increasing smile on Ramona’s face, before Renee opened her mouth to look back at Rena and say. “Big sis! You got yourself another mo-”

Although not with the raw precision that their older sister had, the blonde made use of raw strength to cover Renee’s mouth before she could finish her sentence.

“No need to ask them to fetch me, Leif. I’m right here.” Rena stated, gently opening the way through her family in order to stand next to him. “Ready to go, whenever you are.”

“Very well. First things first, however…” The knight extended the bouquet forwards her, with the woman gratefully accepting the gift. “I thought it’d be only fair to get the best for you. Since we are at your home, would you like to leave it here?”

“Yes. I’ll love to admire them, once I return.” She said, handing the roses towards the other two family members. “Please, make sure the roses are still fine by the time I return, ok?”

And so, turning to face Leif once again, the couple shared a small nod, before leaving to wherever is it their date would take them.

As the door closed, Ramona and Renee could only barely contain their excitement, although they made sure the flowers were safely put on a table, not a single petal falling off, first. That being done, the blond sister remarked. “You know, big sister really feels comfortable around the guy.”

“Uh?” Renee tilted her head slightly, not quite understanding why. “Why do you think so?”

“It’s simple. She left her blade here.”

* * *

Their destination rested on a nearby town, not very far from the Halidom. With actual royalty now being in the surroundings, and plenty of bonafide celebrities stopping by the castle, some towns were quick to adapt and create some fine dining establishments for said fine guests to make use of.

Even if the town this one restaurant was set at was still rather small, which showed on the food, it was a pleasant place, for sure. Specially when eating at a table for two.

Sipping some of the wine they were given, Rena silently approved of the selection, before returning to small talk with her companion. Truly, she couldn’t think of the last time she ever felt this at ease with someone outside of her own family. And yet…

“Leif.” She said, with a sudden drop in tone that the knight immediately noticed, changing his expression to a more compassionate one. “I’m… Not someone who can marry you right away. I have too much to do, even if you’re perfectly fine with my job. Are you sure, you want to have this relationship with me? Surely, someone as important as you needs to find a partner quickly.”

Focusing first on the practical reasons, Leif said. “The White Sparrows are too independent from the crown for most people to consider marrying one of them for political gain. Specially since we did just betray our Empress.” He matter-of-factly stated. “But, truly, it doesn’t matter for me. We can take as much time as you want, Rena. For you, I’ll wait as long as you want.”

With her smile returning, stronger, to her face, she could only say. “Thank you, Leif.” Raising her glass, she offered. “For us.”

Agreeing, the captain raised his own glass. “For us.”

A little clink happened as the glasses met, before the wine graced the couple’s lips once again.


End file.
